Eyes on Him
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Thor noticed it all of the time, in battles when they all fought his brother. His brother's eyes were always locked onto one man, Tony Stark…throughout the whole battle. Why? Thor didn't know, but he wanted to know… FrosIron, Loki/Tony


_A/n: Well here is my first Loki/Tony fanfiction. I just couldn't resist honestly. Well then where we go…_

* * *

**_Movie: Avengers_**

**_Title: Eyes on Him_**

**_Pairing: Loki/Tony.S_**

**_Finished/Oneshot_**

**_Inspired By: Everything I'm Not –Song-_**

* * *

**_Eyes On Him~_**

* * *

_Thor noticed it all of the time, in battles when they all fought his brother. His brother's eyes were always locked onto one man, Tony Stark…throughout the whole battle. Why? Thor didn't know, but he wanted to know…_

* * *

Tony Stark was currently working in one of his many labs, this one at the Avengers Mansion. He was working on a new shield for Roger, one that had everything like the hold one, sept for the 'A' standing for Avengers on it. It was rather hard for him to make the shield, having made over five others before getting to this one. It was almost perfect…almost done.

_"STARK!" _

The bellowing voice of Thor snapped the inventor from his work and he cursed as he dropped the shield on the ground. Now, he had to make another one…because now that one was ruined. Great, thanks Thor. He sighed and turned his chair to face the demi-god. "Yes, all mighty Thor?" He asked with sarcasm, of course.

Thor had slammed the door open and was glaring at Tony. Tony leaned back into his chair, well this ought to be good. "Why the _hell _did you let Loki go earlier!" He was demanding to know. Tony sighed softly and shook his head some. _He _had _let _Loki _go._ Oh yeah, that was true. If Thor had been paying attention he would have seen that Loki had stabbed him with that damned scepter of his. Tony crossed his arms and snorted; Thor seemed to get the message and sighed. "Alright man of Iron, that was not…the real reason. Have you naught noticed it by now?" Tony only blinked in response. "My brother, how he _looks at_ _you_, you Tony Stark! How he _watches you._ How I always find _him _looking at _you, Stark. _His eyes are always looking to _you_ in battle." He approached, hammer clenched tightly in his hand. Tony swallowed, what was Thor talking about? He had no idea, but it was worrying him what he was planning to do with that hammer.

"A-alright. I-I have no idea what you are talking about!" Tony stood abruptly, close to calling JARVIS to call upon the other Avengers to help him out here. But, he felt he did know where this was going. Loki, he had noticed the way he looked at him before, but did he understand it? Not exactly. Not until now, when Thor seemed about ready to drill it into his head. As Thor came closer, Tony swallowed. "JARVIS!" He called and Thor paused. He seemed to understand what was happening.

"Watch your back Stark, shall I find out you defiled my brother in some way, I will kill you." Thor warned before he stalked out of the room. Tony took a deep breath and sat down in his chair again. Alright, it was official; he was now working at his tower in Manhattan. Yeah, he was leaving tonight.

_Yes Sir, what is it? _JARVIS asked, and Tony sighed.

"Ready my armor JARVIS…I'm going back to Manhattan, tell Roger _after_ I leave."

* * *

"Tony is something wrong?" Pepper asked as she walked into the room, watching Tony walking down the path that slowly de-suited him. He looked at her and sighed some. He didn't even know how to start with what happened. He shook his head then.

"I just want to go rest Pep." He replied and gave her a brief kiss on the lips before retreating into his room, missing what she said in reply. He needed to get his mind of Loki, and Thor…damn him for getting thoughts of Loki into his head!

"Why did he…why would be bring that to my attention? Why did he want to bring Loki into this? I don't know why he looks at me like that, and I sure have not done anything to him…damn it!" He slammed his fist into the wall and took a breath, trying to calm himself.

"Bring me into what Stark?" The voice startled Stark and he stopped. He swung around to face none other than Loki Laufeyson, Thor's _brother. _"Hmn, you look as if you have seen a ghost when we just did battle this morning." His metallic boots clang on the floor as he slowly came over to Tony. Tony couldn't move, not able to even speak. A soft, armored hand touched his face…then, all of the armor vanished from Loki's fine body. He smiled at Stark and leaned in. Time seemed to stop as the demi-god's lips slowly covered Tony's.

Somehow, Tony found himself tangled in the covers of his bed, with Loki over him. They locked eyes and that was when Tony saw it…what Thor had been telling him, what he had seen before. Loki snapped his fingers, and the lights went off. He moved down slowly, lying on Tony, moving back into a kiss with the other. Tony's hands tangled in the demi's hair as they kissed. This was not right, but oh, did it feel so right…Thor would kill him yes, but oh well.

"So…you are finally getting why I looked at you all of the time. Some sense from my brother knocked you into it?" Loki chuckled and Tony huffed. He grabbed the others head and pulled him right back into a kiss. He was choosing to ignore those words, it was better if he did anyways. He didn't want to have to think about Thor at the moment. "Such a good _kisser_." Loki murmured and trailed his hands down the smaller man's chest slowly. It felt odd being taller than the man bellow him, but at the same time he liked being taller.

"I'm known as a playboy for good reason Loki." Tony replied softly, and then shuddered as the demi's fingers trailed over his arc reactor. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. _No one, _only Pepper, was allowed to ever touch that spot on his chest. "Loki- _don't._" He said the other looked up at him before looking back to his chest. He sighed some and then shook his head, and leaned down, putting his ear to the reactor.

"You're heart?" He asked, and Tony replied with a swallow. Loki sighed softly and closed his eyes. "You fear it, you fear people coming near this…heart, because so easily it could be torn from your chest, and you would die…? I know the answer; you don't need to answer…" Well he saved Tony the pain of explaining about his…_heart _as Loki put it.

"Loki." Tony said softly and took a deep breath. "Why did you show up tonight? Why did you come tonight? Why didn't you tell me any of this, do any of this, before we became mortal enemies?" He asked softly, which only earned a sigh from the taller male.

"Stark, I did not want to become your enemy you know." He began to say. "I had watched you before my brother came here, and screwed everything up for me, for him, for _us _Stark." Loki took a breath. "You were charming, I admit it, and I watched you before, fighting with that…War Machine as you had called him. I watched you fight him, about kill him." He shrugged, and then saw Tony wince. "…this Machine of War, was…a friend?" He asked. Tony nodded. Loki frowned some but then kissed Stark once again in response to how he had…brought up a hard topic. "Stark...what happened?" He asked against the kiss.

Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes slowly. How was he supposed to explain what happened between him and Rhodey? He...hadn't meant for it to happen exactly, it kind of just did... "I can't...explain it really." He whispered. "It...just kind of happened between us..." He took a deep breath as the demi's hand slowly touched his arc reactor again, frowning some. "Loki...please...d...don't..." He whispered and winced as he was grabbed and he felt himself be pulled in closer. "Loki..." His breath hitched as he was kissed roughly by the demi-god.

"Stark..." Loki murmured. "We are not going to be enemies from here on, I shall not harm you." He chuckled some. "I do want to understand this _thing _on your chest...what do you call it?" Loki tilted his head and blinked some, wondering what it happened to be. He had not heard from anyone what it happened to be, and as he saw it was something vital to Stark's existence.

"...Loki...did anyone ever tell you that you ask too many questions?" Tony asked and switched their positions to that Loki was on the bottom, hands still on his chest. "You want to know what my key to existence is?" He paused then, sighing. He shook his head as he saw the look on the demi's face. "An arc reactor…my _heart_…" That word, he hated it so much…

"A heart, Mr. Stark?" Loki smiled some and then leaned up and kissed the male, hands moving lower. Well, he knew just _what _kept Tony alive now, interesting thing at that. He never expected it to be…so different from a normal human. Tony was the perfect one for him to choose after all…and now he just had to make him his for good. He felt down the toned chest and slowly slipped his hands into the smaller one's pants. Tony shuddered and fell on Loki lightly, he had never had a touch…that made him quake in his boots.

Loki easily took control once again and flipped positions. He purred some and leaned down, deciding talk was over now. He nipped at Tony's neck; the smaller man moved his head to allow it. Perfect, Tony wasn't bothering to push him away… The god made sure to leave his mark on Tony, one that wouldn't leave at all. He bit down harshly on the sensitive spot on Tony's neck and let some of his magic flow into it, now, Tony was all his…

Tony let out a small cry as he felt something rush into his body, something wasn't right, he noted that…but at the same time he trusted Loki hadn't…gone too far. However, with this cry out, he received an unwanted notion.

"Tony! Tony are you alright?" Pepper's voice sounded from behind the door. Loki growled, possessive. He moved a hand and made sure the door was locked. "Tony? JARVIS open the door!"

_Ms. Potts, I'm afraid I cannot. For some reason the door won't open. _JARVIS replied and Pepper frowned. She was worried about Tony.

"P-Pep, it was just a dream…d-don't worry." Tony managed to say and keep back a moan as the _jealous _Loki began to move his hand into Tony's underwear. He smirked form the reaction and slowly moved his hand around, teasing the other as much as he wanted.

"Tony…are you sure…? I haven't heard you cry out like that since…since…the whole Rodey thing…" Pepper murmured. Tony flinched at that one and bit his lip some. Loki frowned and then moved the other male's pants off all of the way. Tony gasped some and then moaned somewhat when Loki licked down lower. Damn it, the god was teasing him! "Tony? You're lying to me aren't you? What are you doing Tony?" She whispered softly and Tony took a breath. Dang it Loki…

"It's nothing Pep…" Tony murmured softly. "I promise you, alright?" Tony said and smiled somewhat, trying to reassure himself of that as well. Loki chuckled some and licked up the side of the smaller man's length before taking it into his mouth. Tony shuddered and cursed under his breath for his weakness to this.

"Alright…if you say so Tony…" Pepper whispered and then looked at the door once again before she walked away from it. She wished…Tony would finally stop lying to her. But, knowing him, that wouldn't be anytime soon.

Tony however, was finding himself now in another position. Loki was still teasing him, but now his shirt was gone, and skillful hands were making the teasing worse. Dang it, he wasn't used to being the one _teased_. Loki was good at it at that, making Tony wonder when he learned this… Oh well, it was happening now… Honestly, he felt like he was going to cum soon, but then found Loki pulling back and whipping off his mouth. He chuckled. "Now, now Stark...not yet. I haven't had my fun yet." He purred. Tony had a sinking but hopeful feeling about that. He watched the demi-god slowly strip his clothing...every inch of Loki's skin...such perfection.

Loki smirked as he saw Tony's reaction. One last kiss before he slowly moved a finger into the smaller male. Tony winced somewhat, not used to having this happen to him. He closed his eyes and kissed back, trying to fall into the distraction. Slowly, it changed, two, then three fingers started bringing forth sensations Tony didn't remember having before night. After a bit, Loki was satisfied with his work and moved his fingers out. Tony shuddered from the loss, then gasped as he felt something new inside of him. He bit his lip some, realizing what it was. He too a few shattered breaths before he nodded to Loki. God, he was really doing this with a...god. Alright, that was one awkward thought.

"Easy now Stark." Loki murmured, right next to his ear. "Do you want me to move?" He asked and once again got a nod from him again. Slowly he moved, not wanting to really harm his new found lover. He soon picked up pace however as Tony began to moan from this. Loki was content with that, and he wanted to make him feel better. He purred and kept pressing into the other male harder and harder. Tony didn't seem to care, but in the back of his mind he knew he was bound to be sore in the morning, oh well. He shuddered then and moaned loudly as the other hit his prostate, and that was enough to make him cum then. Loki moaned as well, and kissed Tony as he came inside of the other.

"H-ha..." Tony breathed as he kissed back softly. The demi-god pulled out of him and then smiled lazily at Tony. He snuggled into him then and closed his eyes. Tony sighed softly and closed his own eyes. Now it was time to sleep...

* * *

Tony woke sore, not really caring much about that...because he noticed something. And that something, was his door sitting on the floor, and an angry Thor standing across from the bed, glaring at them. Tony swallowed softly, he was as good as dead wasn't he? He swallowed and shifted some, lightly tapping Loki's shoulder. Loki groaned and moved his arms more so around Tony's waist, snuggling into his hair. The other was taller, making this easy for him but...gosh, this was not so good for Tony, now was it?

"Loki." He hissed softly and the demi-god stirred some. Loki groaned again and then slowly opened one eye to look down at Tony. He instantly noticed his distress and blinked some. He had no idea what was wrong with the smaller one...that was until a light growl came from Thor. Slowly, Loki turned to see his brother. He swallowed softly, and gripped Tony more.

"Stark, hold on tight if you want to live." He murmured and then recited a spell in his mouth before his brother managed to kill one of them. Then slowly, they began to vanish. Loki smirked at his brother as they then fully vanished. "See ya Thor~" He said, vanishing.

_"LOKI! IRONMAN!"_

Boy, the next time Tony turned up, he was as good as dead, that was for sure. All of the Avengers would have his head...but not if Loki had something to say about it. He wasn't about to let the Avengers tear his lover limb from limb...

* * *

A/n: Well, there you have it, my FrosIron fic...anyhow, I'm thinking of doing a multi-chapter one...this is the idea, tell me what you think.

_ Metallic Heart _

_Summary: Many people believed Tony Stark not to have a heart. Slowly, he himself began to believe it when he found himself pushing away the other Avengers...just as his father did to him. But is there one man out there that can change his mind? FrosIron. _


End file.
